theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble Times Two
Hey, what up wikia people? Yes, I'm aware that I haven't finished "Joke's On You" yet, but I was rearranging a few things and had to copy and paste a HUGE part of the story to my notepad. Unfortunately, I don't have access to my iPad at the moment, which is where it's saved. I'm bored right now, so I'm going to write this lel. By the way, I decided I'm going to write in present tense this time instead of past tense, so hopefully this should be easier. Something else random I want to point out is that any original characters (like Emily from my previous fanfic) aren't named after/inspired by anyone, and I just give them random names. I don't know why this is important, but I guess I wanted to clarify it. One more thing, for any other Lana and Lola fans (yeah I'm one of them) although they act sort of bratty through the story, there's a reason at the end for it, so I don't think this will ruin any characters for you. Anyways, I hope you like! Plot Lincoln and the girls try to get Lana and Lola to get along with each other on their birthday. Lola and Lana are asleep. Luna walks in to the room. To wake them up, she plays a birthday song on her guitar. Luna: Hello? Are you two awake? Lana pretends to snore, Luna: I know that's fake, Lana. How about you little dudettes get up for the day? Suddenly, Luan zips into the room holding a clipboard (she takes parties very seriously) with the other Louds following behind. Luan (clapping): Wake up! I have a whole day planned for you guys! Lola (yawning): How about for my birthday present, you let me SLEEP? You KNOW how much I need my beauty rest. Lincoln: It's no use...Luan is already fired up. Lynn (holding Lily): Plus, a certain someone is also awake... Lily screams and whines Luan: Come on you two, breakfast is getting cold! They go downstairs to the dining room. Half of the table is fancy and pink, while the other half is messy and covered with food. Lola and Lana (at the same time): EEUUUWW! Lola: I cant eat at this table! Its GROSS! Luan: Just sit down! We decided to make a compromise so you wouldnt start a fight. Everyone takes a seat. Lana, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy sit on the messy side, and Lori, Leni, Lisa, and Lola sit on the fancy side. Luan puts Lily in her highchair and continues standing, looking at her clipboard. Lola: How am I supposed to eat here? It's DISGUSTING! Lori: Ugh...just live with it. Leni: The party is already planned out. Shouldn't you be sort of thankful at least? Lola: Well what if I don't WANT a party with Lana? The others, including Lana, hear their conversation. Lana: Well FINE, if that's how you want it! I don't want a party with a Little Miss Spoiled like you, anyways! Lola: Fine! Lana: I'm leaving this party! Lana marches upstairs angrily. Luan: Well, there goes 2 months of party planning. Right down the toilet. Her eye starts to twitch, and then she laughs maniacally (similar to when she went crazy in Undie Pressure). She snaps her clipboard in half, then takes a deep. Luan (exhaustedly) : Sorry you had to see that... Everyone stared. Lincoln: What was that? Luna: I think she finally snapped... Lynn (putting on a jacket): Well Lana, we should get going if we don't want to be late. Lana: Late for what? Lynn: We got tickets to the trampoline park! Lana: Trampolines? I'm in! Luan immediately runs back downstairs. Leni: Hey Lola, are you coming? Lola: No way! That place smells like gym socks! Luna: But all your friends are going to be there! Your presents and cake will be there too! Lana: Wait...this is starting to sound a lot like a birthday party. Lola: I don't want a birthday party! Lana: I didn't want a birthday party first! Lola: Did not! Lana: Did too! They run close together to fight, but Luan and Lynn quickly intervene. Lynn: Alright, break it up! Luan: Yeah, we should stop fighting and go to the trampoline park. It is spring time, after all! Luan laughs at herself as usual. They are interrupted by their parents. Lynn Sr: Well, if it isn't our little twinsies! Rita: You two are getting so big! Lana: Here they go again. Lola: They do this every single year! Lana and Lola are squeezed tightly by their parents, much to their annoyance. Lynn Sr and Rita: Happy birthday! Lana: My eyes are going to pop out! Lola: Gross, Lana! Stop being so graphic! Lana: That wasn't graphic at all! I can be much graphicer! Lola: That's not even a word! Lisa: I'm with Lola on this one. Rita and Lynn Sr. stop hugging Lana and Lola. Everyone gets in the car and drives to the trampoline park. They all walk inside. Lana: Why do we have to do this stupid party anyways? Rita: Because we already paid for it. Leni: Because everyone was already invited. Lucy: Because we are. Lincoln (putting his shoes in a locker): Come on, just give this a chance! If you get along, I know you two will have fun! The kids take off their shoes (and Lisa takes off her glasses) Lola changes into her leotard that she usually uses for dancing. Leni changes into workout clothes. Luna and Luan put on pants. Lynn: Come on, Lola, lets go jump on the trampoline! Lola: Nuh-uh. Not if Lana is gonna be on it. Lana: Well, more trampoline for me! Lana runs toward the trampolines, but Luna grabs her by her overall strap. Luna: Where do you think you're going? No jumping for either of you until you get along! Lana: Would you guys stop being so control-freaky? Luan is putting shoes in a locker Luan (holding Luna's shoe): Alright, sorry for being such a bossy boots! She laughs as she closes the locker and then runs toward the trampolines. Lynn: Alright, you all take care of Thing 1 and Thing 2, I'll go practice my backflips! A little girl wearing pink walks in to the party area. She is holding a massive box with festive wrapping paper. Lola (ecstatically): My first guest! Lola runs toward the party area Lola: You're here! Lola's friend: Hey Lola! I'm really excited for- Lana rushes to Lola. Lana: Hey, no fair! Your friend came and mine didn't! Lincoln can tell that things are about to get ugly, so he takes Lana by the hand. Lincoln: How about we...get a snack from the vending machine? Lana: Wow, thanks Linc! Lincoln walks Lana to the vending machine, and decides to take advantage of the moment. They have a conversation as Lincoln gets a snack. Lincoln: So Lana...how come you didn't want to have a party? Lana: Well, maybe I'm just getting to old for birthday parties. Lincoln: No kidding? I'm 11, and I love birthday parties. Lana: I don't know...maybe I just feel more mature since my twin is a whiny crybaby. Lincoln: You don't really think that, do you? Lana: Umm... Lana spots her friend walk through the door. She is holding a colossal box, even larger than the one Lola's friend had brought. Lana: Well, I've gotta go. My friend is here! Lana runs to the entrance to greet her. Lana: Hi! Lana's friend: Hey Lana! Cool party you got here! Lana: Thanks! You wanna know the best part? Lana's friend: What? Lana: The cake! Follow me, I'll show you. Lana shows her friend to the party room where her cake is kept: in a closed container on the counter. Lana opens it, and to her horror, lacy pink cupcakes are inside. Lana: Noooo! I thought we got a cookie cake! Lisa, Luan, Luna, and Lincoln are in the room, setting up the decorations, and overhear Lana. Lincoln: Sorry about that, Lana. We had to compromise. Since you got to choose the party location, Lola got to choose the cake. Lana: What? This isn't fair! Luan: Actually, the point of it IS to be fair. Lola and her friend walk in to the room. Lola: Luan is right, this is completely fair! But you know what's not? You got a bigger present than me! Lana: That is NOT my fault! Luan: Uhh...leave me out of this... Lincoln: Me too! Lisa: I have absolutely no part in this argument! The twins continue to argue. Lori, who was sitting on the bench outside and overheard, went in to end the argument. Lori: Stop it! There is literally something wrong with you two today! Lola: Again with the "you two"! I'm Lola, she's Lana! Leave it alone, ok! Lola runs out of the room. Lori: I'll go check on Lola. Luna: I'll go with her. Lori and Luna follow after Lola. Lana: There they go. Everybody just loves Lola. All because she's a perfect little pretty pageant star... Lincoln realizes there is something wrong with Lola, he sits down next to her hoping to comfort her. Luan does the same Lincoln: Hey, being completely honest with you, Lola gets on my nerves. Lisa: I couldn't agree more. Luan: Ditto on that. Lana: Good, now three less people hate me. Lincoln: Lana, I've never know a soul who's met you and hated you. Lana: Really? What about Lola? Luan: She likes you deep down inside. She's just in a crabby mood today. Both of you are. Lincoln: I think it's because the day got off to a bad start, that's all. Lana: Then how come this happens every day? Lola always does what she wants. Lola always gets all the attention. Lola always gets her way. Lisa: She appears to feel neglected. Lincoln's eyes light up. Lincoln: So is THIS what all that arguing is about? Lana: Yeah, I guess so. I was hoping that this year, you'd give me a little attention Luan: But we DID give you a little attention. Remember? I planned it all out. I hoped nobody would feel left out, but I guess I did something wrong. Lana: It's ok. I just wished there was some time, even just for a minute, where I'm not overshadowed by Lola. Lincoln: Are you kidding me? I feel overshadowed all the time! Luan (sarcastically): Welcome to the club. Lisa: When there are 11 children and 2 guardians in a household, there is a high probability of one to experience a feeling of being overlooked. Lincoln, Lana, and Luan stare at Lisa, confused. Lana: I may be 7 now, but that doesn't make me any smarter, Lisa. Lisa sighs. Lisa: Let me rephrase that: If you're in a gigantic family like ours, you'll probably feel left out. Lana: That makes more sense. Lincoln: The point is, sometimes, you feel left out. But you and Lola will always be a great team, as different as you are. Lana: Thanks guys, I'm feeling better now. They sit in silence for a few minutes. Luan: Last one to the big trampoline is a stinky sock! They all start running Lana: You crybabies are going DOWN! Meanwhile, Lola sits in the lobby. Lori and Luna catch up to her. Luna: Hey Lola, what was all that about? Lola (crying): I'm sick of everyone treating me like Lana and I are one person. We're two people with two minds, two personalities. Nobody seems to recognize that... Lola's mascara starts to run. Luna: Well, this just went from birthday party to pity party. Lola: It's just wrong whenever someone says "you two" or "twinsies" or "double trouble" and stuff. Everything is always "Lana & Lola" this, or "Lola & Lana" that. Can't I be...just Lola? Everyone expects her to be the icing to my cupcake, or for me to be the water to her ocean or something like that. Luna: I guess I was kind of doing that a lot today. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Lori: Is this why you were fighting so much? Lola: Yeah. I think I'm sort of growing out of being a twin. It's too much work. Lori: I guess you're just growing up, huh? Lola: I don't like it. Can't I just stay little forever? Luna: I wish, but it's just not how things work. Lola: Could I still act little? Lori: There are about 40 trampolines over there, go for it. Luna: I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go for it, too. Lori: Oh, what the heck! I'll go too! Everyone jumps and flips until it's time to open presents. Afterwards, everyone gets cake. Lana and Lola each get their own cupcake. Lola: You know what I feel like doing? You know, just for fun? Lana: What? Lola: Doing this! Lola throws a cupcake right at Lana. Lana: Oh, it is ON! Lana aims for Lola, but she ducks at the last second. The cupcake ends up on Luan. Luan: Lana! You cupcake'd me! Lana (playfully): Yeah, watcha gonna do about it? Luan: I'm gonna give you your JUST DESSERTS! She throws it at Lana. Luan: Literally! Lynn: Hey Leni, think fast! Lynn throws one at Leni. A massive food fight breaks out, and the parents walk in. Rita: What a mess! Lynn Sr: Someone's gonna have to clean up... Everyone points at each other. All: She did it! da end Category:Episodes